Alvin's Mistake
by idie4SWAGG
Summary: Alvin Seville and Becca Kingston have fun in the ladies room but could it lead to pregnantcy? BASED ON THE SQUEAKQUEL ALVIN/BECCA
1. Seville, Alvin Seville

Alvin Seville walked into the high school with his brothers Simon and Theodore "This will be a walk in the park" Alvin told them considering it was there 1st day. They found their classroom thanks to Principle Rubin."I love the smell of zit cream in the morning" Alvin exclaimed. He jumped up on the teacher's desk "Hello Ladies" He said "The Chipmunks?" All the girls screamed and shouted "We love you Alvin!". A group of 4 girls ran up to them "Hi i'm Theodore,Hi i'm Theodore,Hi i'm Th-" Theodore told them before he was interupted by his brother "Yes he is Theodore in case you've missed it and I am Simon" Simon said "The names Seville, Alvin Seville" Alvin said trying to be smooth. A blond girl named Becca put her hand out to pet Alvin, Alvin took her finger and kissed it "Enstionte Matamosel" (((Somthing like that))) Alvin said trying to be smooth again "Ohhh" Becca exclaimed. "Mrs. Gonzalas, can me and Alvin have hall passes?" Becca asked "Sure, but be back in an hour" she warned, Becca giggled "Of course". they walked out of the classroom not knowing where their going "Hey I saw what happened at that concert" Becca told him "Yeah I hope Daves okay" Alvin said worried "I'm sure he is okay I mean it was an accident" She explained "Hey Dave was the one who always helped me with my school work on the tour bus do you wanna be my tutur?" he asked "Sure but it will cost you, one kiss every day and you can invite me on weekends for some special homework" She winked at him. He started to get hard, luckly he was small so she could not see it but thats what he thought "Sombody is a little to happy about that" She giggled "I thought you were dating that prick Ryan" Alvin said hoping that she was not "No I dumped him yesterday he is a jerk he tried to rape me" Becca said on the verge of tears "What? I am gonna beat his ass!" Alvin said jumping on the tallest water foutain Becca laughed throu the tears "But your so tiny"she smiled "I may be but i'm packing some chipmunk power!" she kissed his cheek "Becca will you be my girlfriend?" he asked hopeful "Yes, wow first day here and you already have a girlfriend your quite the ladies man" she laughed "Well I have been told I am sexy" he laughed and kissed her.

* * *

><p>Simon's POV Where is Alvin and Becca they should be back by now " can I go find Alvin and Becca?" I asked "Yes" she replied. I walked down the hall until I heard moaning from the ladies room, I ran in not caring if it was a girls room. I walked under the stall and saw Alvin having sex with Becca "Oh Alvin!" Becca moaned "Alvin!" I yelled, After I did Becca tried to cover up her naked body "Dude!" Alvin yelled as he punched me in the face "Oww, Alvin your losing your virginity in a womens bathroom!" I shouted to the top of my lungs "I don't care I love her!" He shouted back "Did you even use a condom, A?" I asked which made him think. Like?<p> 


	2. I'm So Sorry

**At home in their room, Alvin looked at Simon and and laughed nervously "I.. um may have frogot to put on a condom earlier" Simon's eyes widened "What?, Alvin she could get pregnant!" he told him "Look Simon its no biggy our sperm is like a drop" he said "Alvin you don't understand a drop can do so much more than what you think!" Simon explained "I'll call Becca and ask her to buy some pregnantcy tests and come over, okay?" Alvin said as he grabbed his phone "Fine, but if she is pregnant your helping her" Simon sighed. When Becca got to their house she saw Alvin pacing "Hey Alvin" she said kissing his cheek "Hey Becca" he said "So you think I might be pregnant?" she asked nervously "Possibly, Um bathroom is to the right if you hear shouting that is Toby playing a game" Simon answered for Alvin as he continued pacing. When she is done she comes out with 3 tests in her hand "We have to wait 5 minutes" she explained "Hi Becca" Theodore said "Hey Theo" she replied picking him up and putting him next to his brothers on the table. "What are you doing?" He asked them "Wating to see if Alvin is more stupid then usual" Simon said rolling his eyes but stoped when Alvin glared at him. "Oh my god!" Becca said in disbelief, Alvin gulped as he saw the answer of his life staring him in the eye. "Your Pregnant" Simon gulped also "Oh my god, I'm a fucking dick" Alvin said feeling guilty "Alvin!" Simon said covering Theodore's ears "Its okay Alvin you didn't mean it. I'm excited to say I had a rockstar's child" Becca said trying to comfort him "Bec, Your gonna go throu a bunch of pain and weird cravings" Alvin told her "I don't care" She smiled**

**LIKE?**


	3. Alone

**With Becca, Alvin,Simon and Theodore in Alvin's room. Theodore looked happier than ever "I'm gonna be an uncle?" he asked Simon "We're going to be uncles" Simon corected him, Alvin gave Simon a "Keep him busy" look, "Hey Theo wanna go find the cheese balls?" Simon asked walking out with Theodore "Yeah!" Thedore replied. "So your excited to have my baby?" Alvin asked Becca "Yeah, I mean its way better than having Ryan's baby and plus I think I would have had your baby in the future any way" Becca told him "That is true, You didn't think I was to small did you?" he asked with blush on his face "You were perfect, I felt like I was in heaven" Becca told him which made him blush even more "Same here" he said as he leaned over to kiss her, but tripped on one of his porn magazines he hid under his bed. "What's that?" Becca said taking the magazine out from under his blanket "N-nothing" Alvin said nevously, but Becca just smirked and rolled her eyes as she put the magazine under his pillow. "Come on lets go help Theo and Simon find the cheese balls instead of looking at your porn" Becca laughed. When they got into the kitchen Simon, Theodore and Toby left a note: **

**Dear Alvin and Becca, We left to get cheese balls, pizza, soda and chips so we can hang out and stuff. Becca you can sleep over but NO messing around. **

**P.S Toby is going to his friend Broco's house we will be back in a couple hours.**


End file.
